Σασσανίδες \Οίκος
Σασσανίδες Sassanids thumb|300px| [[Νεο-Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Σασσανίδες ]] thumb|300px| [[Νεοπερσική Αυτοκρατορία|Νεο-Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής ΑυτοκρατορίαςΣασσανίδες Πέρσες ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αρσακίδες Πάρθοι ---- Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Αρμενίας Αρμένιοι ---- Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Αραβική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αραβικής Αυτοκρατορίας Άραβες ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Ρωμαίοι ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας ---- Ελληνιστική Περσία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Περσίας ---- Παλαιο-Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αχαιμενίδες ]] - Ένας Ηγεμονικός Οίκος. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Σασσανίδες" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή Χρονολόγιο 226–241: Reign of Ardashir I: *224–226: Overthrow of Parthian Empire. *229–232: War with Rome *Zoroastrianism is revived as official religion. *The collection of texts known as the Zend Avesta is assembled. 241–271: Reign of Shapur I"the Great": *241–244: War with Rome. *252–261: War with Rome. Capture of Roman emperor Valerian. *215–271: Mani, founder of Manicheanism. 271–301: A period of dynastic struggles. 283: War with Rome. Romans sack Ctesiphon 296-8: War with Rome. Persia cedes five provinces east of the Tigris to Rome. 309–379: Reign of Shapur II: *337–350: First war with Rome with relatively little success. *359–363: Second war with Rome. Rome returns trans-Tigris provinces and cedes Nisibis and Singara to Persia. 387: Armenia partitioned into Roman and Persian zones. 399–420: Reign of Yazdegerd I "the Sinner": *409: Christian are permitted to publicly worship and to build churches. *416–420: Persecution of Christians as Yazdegerd revokes his earlier order. 420–438: Reign of Bahram V: *420–422: War with Rome. *424: Council of Dad-Ishu declares the Eastern Church independent of Constantinople. *428: Persian zone of Armenia annexed to Sassanid Empire. 438–457: Reign of Yazdegerd II: *441: War with Rome. *449-451: Armenian revolt. 482-3: Armenian and Iberian revolt. 483: Edict of Toleration granted to Christians. 484: Peroz I defeated and killed by Hephthalites. 491: Armenian revolt. Armenian Church repudiates the Council of Chalcedon: *Nestorian Christianity becomes dominant Christian sect in Sassanid Empire. 502-506: War with Constantinople. 526-532: War with Constantinople. 531–579: Reign of Khosrau I, "with the immortal soul" (Anushirvan) 540–562: War with Constantinople. 572-591: War with Constantinople. Persia cedes much of Armenia and Iberia to Constantinople. 590–628: Reign of Khosrau II 603–628: War with Byzantium. Persia occupies Byzantine Mesopotamia, Syria, Palestine, Egypt and the Transcaucasus, before being driven to withdraw to pre-war frontiers by Byzantine counter-offensive. 610: Arabs defeat a Sassanid army at Dhu-Qar. 626: Unsuccessful siege of Constantinople by Avars and Persians. 627: Byzantine Emperor Heraclius invades Assyria and Mesopotamia. Decisive defeat of Persian forces at the Battle of Nineveh. 628–632: Chaotic period of multiple rulers. 632–642: Reign of Yazdegerd III. 636: Decisive Sassanid defeat at the Battle of al-Qādisiyyah during the Islamic conquest of Iran. 642: Final victory of Arabs when Persian army destroyed at the Battle of Nihawānd. 651: Last Sassanid ruler Yazdegerd III then fled eastward from one district to another, until at last he was killed by a local miller for his purse at Merv (present-day Turkmenistan), ending the dynasty.http://p2.www.britannica.com/oscar/print?articleId=106324&fullArticle=true&tocId=9106324His son Pirooz II and many others went into exile in Chinahttp://www.chinapage.com/minority/iran.html. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Δεύτερης Περσικής Αυτοκρατορίας *Δεύτερη Περσική Αυτοκρατορία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμονικοί Οίκοι Περσίας